Chipmunk one-shots
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: These are some one-shots of the Chipmunks and Chipettes of a short story each chapter, and how they get into a lot of crazy situations. Please read and review! CGI version!
1. Girl Power

**Heyo guys! These are a couple of Chipmunk one-shots I'm making.**

**I know, title sucks for first chapter. I couldn't think of anything else, though!**

**P.S. I am not good with humor. So most might not even be funny. Hope you all like!**

Brittany and Eleanor walked down the hall with papers in their hands. They turned a corner and fell to the ground in shock as Alvin zoomed past them. Papers went everywhere, which blinded the three chipmunks. Alvin was still racing around, with a paper in his face so he couldn't see. He screamed as the ground disappeared from his feet and the small chipmunk tumbled down the stairs. He landed face-first on the ground, groaning. The paper was now on top of him.

Brittany and Eleanor came racing down. "Sorry, Alvin. We didn't see you!" Brittany apologized. Alvin grumbled. "Yea yea, sure whatever."

Eleanor couldn't help but giggle. It just seemed too funny, she couldn't hold it in. Alvin glared at the lime-clad Chipette, who instantly stopped, but Brittany started laughing too. Eleanor joined in.

Alvin had enough. He grabbed both Chipettes, dragged them up the stairs, stuffed papers in their faces, then shoved them down the stairs. Both Chipettes screamed in terror as the tumbled down. Alvin laughed the whole time.

The two Chipettes fumed. They both exchanged glances and nodded, thinking the same thing. Brittany grabbed Eleanor's paws and started swinging her around and around. Alvin was too busy laughing to notice. Once Brittany went fast enough, she let go of Eleanor who went flying up the stairs. Eleanor held out her paws into fists, which went straight into Alvin's face, causing him to go flying at least 5 feet away.

Brittany did cartwheels up the stairs and did a flip on the top while landing on her feet. She started walking down the hall, while Eleanor came up and followed closely behind. Alvin groaned and looked up. He saw both Chipettes glaring down at him. He smiled sheepishly. "Uh… hey girls. Need something?"

Brittany grabbed Alvin's front paws and Eleanor grabbed his back paws. Alvin yelped as he realized they were carrying him. The two Chipettes walked over to the stairs and swung him back and forth. Once they let go, Alvin immediately grabbed both Chipette's arms so they came down with him. The three chipmunks went flying in the air, over the dinner table, where Alvin landing in Dave's coffee cup full of coffee, Brittany landed in Theodore's orange juice, and Eleanor landed on the toaster, with her foot half in one slot.

Theodore yelped in surprise as he saw Brittany come out of his drink. At first, he thought it was an orange monster, but they he heard Brittany scowling about how sticky and gross she was. Dave picked up his cup and looked in it. He could have sworn he saw something fly into it. That's when Alvin popped out of nowhere, sputtering out coffee. "That tastes so disgusting! How can you like this stuff!?" Alvin asked a dumbfounded Dave.

Eleanor shook her head and smelled burning. She looked down and realized her foot was in the toaster. She screamed and ran around the house. Brittany realized Eleanor's foot was practically on fire, so she took Theodore's orange juice and spilled it all over Eleanor. Eleanor stopped running and stood there, full of orange juice.

Everyone stared at each other, trying to think on what just happened. That's when Alvin burst out laughing. Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other and nodded. They both grabbed what was left of Theodore's orange juice and spilled it all over Alvin. Alvin stopped laughing and looked at himself in disgust. Brittany slammed the cup on Alvin, trapping him in it. Then Eleanor and Brittany high-fived before going to the bathroom to clean up.

**That's the one-shot for ya! Alvin really had it coming to him. **

**Please review! I need reviews so I know if you guys want more chapters, because I will only make more if you want more. I don't want to make chapters if no one will read them. So pm me or say so in the reviews!**

**And also you guys can give me some suggestions what to do next. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Alarm Clock

**'Nother Chapter. Lame chapter title, but I guess it'll do.**

**Enjoy!**

Alvin lied on his bed, fast asleep. He instantly stood up with wide eyes as he heard music louder than a rock band. He plugged his ears and got out of the bed, he hopped on the dresser and started pounding on the alarm clock. "Shut up! Shut up!" Alvin yelled as he kept banging on it.

Everyone was eating lunch in the dining room when they heard the music go off and Alvin yelling his head off. At first Dave thought he was singing obnoxiously to the song, but he heard Alvin scream: "SHUT UP YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" Simon got up and was about to go to the room, when they heard a loud crashing noise and the music stopped.

Alvin stared at the alarm clock. "How did you turn on?" He asked the clock, knowing it wouldn't respond. He looked at the stick in his paw that Simon used for a staff and Science experiments. Alvin used the stick to break the clock, which finally shut off. The stick now was snapped in half, just barely dangling on for dear life. Alvin threw the broken stick on Simon's bed then picked up the alarm clock. He stomped past the dinner table, where everyone watched in horror as Alvin threw he alarm clock out the window. "We won't be needed that anymore!"

Dave gasped. "I paid for that for 50 bucks!" Alvin whipped around to Dave. "Well, it broke! We couldn't use it anymore!" Simon butted in. "It broke because you broke it, Alvin. You do realize that there was a volume button and a turn-off button… right?" Alvin cocked his head. "Too late!"

Simon suddenly gasped. "What did you use to break it in the first place!?"

Alvin smiled cockily. "My bare fists!"

Simon raced in the bedroom and came out after several moments with his used-to-be staff and Science experiment. "It's broken!" He yelped. "Why don't you just get a new one? Plenty of sticks out there, ya know." Simon grumbled a few things before throwing the stick on the ground, and abandoned it as he went back to the dinner table.

Dave sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to get a new alarm clock for you all…" Everybody groaned. It took forever to find the cheapest one at the store, and now they were getting a new one… again.

**I know, it's really short, sorry for that.**

**That's all for that one-shot. The more reviews the more and faster I will update!**


	3. Peanut Butter

**Heyo peeps! Another chapter, the title says it all! The idea was suggested by Bluewolfbat, who gets full credit for the idea. Thanks a lot, it was a pretty nice idea! I hope you all enjoy!**

It was a usual day in the Seville home. Theodore was playing a game with Rylie, until he felt hungry. Theodore stood up and told Rylie he was making himself some food. The small chubby chipmunk hopped on the kitchen counter and dug through the cabinets. He searched through them, and decided he wanted some peanut butter. Theodore grabbed the peanut butter jar, which appeared really heavy for a chipmunk. Theo slowly backed out of the cabinet, only to find that the ground disappeared from his feet. Theo squealed as he fell to the counter. Yet a little sore, he got his peanut butter.

Theo got out a spoon so he could scoop out the peanut butter, but the lid was stuck. He pulled harder and harder, but it wouldn't budge. The sticker that was supposed to be on the side, which said 'turn to open', fell off when Theo fell to the ground and the sticker glided into the garbage can, and so he never knew how to open it, he assumed pulling would work. So he kept trying to pull it off. After ages of trying, Theodore realized he couldn't do this alone. So, he called for his brother, Simon.

"Simon, can you help me open the peanut butter jar?" Theo asked. Simon nodded as he hopped on the counter. Simon grabbed the top and pulled. He kept pulling and pulling, with no success. Simon finally stopped and looked around the jar. "Strange. There should be instructions how to open sometimes… which, aren't on the jar. Sorry, Theo." Simon hopped down and went to go read a book. Theo sighed. He wouldn't give up that easily! So he decided it was time for plan B.

Theodore called for his other brother, Alvin. "Alvin, can you help me with the peanut butter jar? It won't open!" He cried. Alvin came walking out of the bedroom. "Fine, but I was in the middle of a video game and am about to beat my high score, so don't ask again!" Alvin came to his younger brother and grabbed the lid of the jar. He started pulling, without anything to happen. Alvin let go and turned tail to go back to his game, but Theodore cried out: "Wait! Alvin, please I'm starving!" Alvin turned and tried again and again. Nothing.

Eventually, Alvin gave up and went back to his game. Theo sighed as he realized he was all alone again. Theo got mad that the jar wouldn't open, so he picked it up and pulled on the lid harder than Simon and Alvin did put together. Theodore pulled and pulled and pulled until finally… he fell to the ground. The lid was still on the jar.

Theodore had enough. "I want my peanut butter!" Theodore went crazy mode and grabbed the jar, shaking it furiously. He threw it on the ground, and leapt towards it, yelling as if he was being attacked by a shark. Simon and Alvin came running to see what the noise was all about, and they saw Theodore fighting the peanut butter jar. Theodore's eyes blazed red as he started throwing it at the wall, leaving Alvin duck for cover. Simon, on the other hand, was froze from shock at his little brother's behavior, and stood there to the spot. Theodore threw the jar and it hit Simon right in the face. Theodore didn't seem to notice Simon and he grabbed the jar and threw it out the window. He huffed and panted for a few minutes, before jumped out the window after it.

Theodore tumbled to the ground and again shook it violently. After about 10 minutes, he finally calmed down. The green clad chipmunk brought the jar back in and set it on the counter. He sneezed and a piece of fur came off his head by the force, and landed gently on the peanut butter lid. The lid fell off.

Theodore gaped and froze to the spot, staring at it. Alvin and Simon thought the coast was clear, so they walked up to their baby brother. "Theo, we-" Simon started, but was interrupted by a yell from Theo. Theodore immediately turned and attacked the peanut butter jar once again. This time Alvin was froze to the spot, and Simon ducked for cover. Theodore threw the jar right into Alvin, causing him to get full of peanut butter. Theodore grabbed the jar- - which Alvin was still in- - and threw it out the window, then jumped after it.

He grabbed the jar and started banging it on the ground, screaming. But Alvin was screaming louder, unfortunately. Theodore threw the jar back inside from the open window, and chased after it. The jar landed on Simon, getting him stuck in the peanut butter as well. Simon and Alvin were screaming to get Theo to stop, but he was too raged to stop. Theodore grabbed the jar and threw it one last time and it shattered to pieces, revealing two sticky and shocked chipmunks.

Alvin and Simon were scared to death of their baby brother from that day on. Theodore smiled victoriously and hopped into the peanut butter mess, stuffing it in his mouth. "I have won!"

**Yay, Theo got his peanut butter! But I don't think Simon and Alvin are too happy with him.**

**Again, this idea was fully Bluewolfbat's, giving him credit for the story idea.**

**Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	4. Glasses

**Heyo guys! New chapter for my one-shots. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

It was a sunny day of Spring break. Birds sang to their hearts content. It was an amazing morning that day. Two bespectacled chipmunks were reading a book together on the couch. Simon flipped a page over and read out loud to Jeanette. "…and that's when they set of east for a new journey to begin. The end." The blue clad chipmunk finished.

Jeanette sighed. "Wow, how interesting…" Simon looked out the window. "Hey, want to go get some fresh air outside?" Jeanette smiled. "Sure! It is a beautiful day after all." Simon led the way towards the door. He stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at something in the corner of his eyes; he could have sworn he saw a red flash go by.

"Is there something wrong, Simon?" Jeanette asked. Simon shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just must have imagined something."

The two chipmunks sat down in the grass and sighed, feeling relaxed as the sun beat down on them. Simon lay down on his back and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, Jeanette copied him several inches away. They both lay there for a while, until Simon felt like something was wrong. He opened his eyes to find the sky, but for some reason the clouds looked puffier than usual. Simon sat up and looked around the yard; he slowly began to realize his glasses were missing. He growled in annoyance and looked around. He bumped into Jeanette by accident and she jumped up in surprise, causing her glasses to go flying off her face.

"Oops, sorry Jeanette!" Simon gasped. Jeanette nodded. "It's okay- - I just need to find my glasses." Simon groaned. "You too? I'm missing mine as well. I opened my eyes and they were gone!" Jeanette also groaned. "Well that's just great." She said sarcastically.

Suddenly Simon heard an all-too-familiar chuckle from behind. Simon growled and turned around, even though he couldn't see. "Oh, Simon!" The voice sang. Simon rolled his eyes. "Stop fooling around, Alvin. I need those." Simon waited for a response from Alvin, and since he didn't answer Simon thought he left. "Alvin!" Simon yelled, trying to find his brother, though with difficulty because he couldn't see a thing.

That's when he heard Alvin again. "Simon, look out!" Simon looked around frantically. "What? I can't see!" He cried. Jeanette finally found her glasses and placed them on her face. She saw Alvin and Simon talking to each other. Jeanette hopped over and listened in. From Jeanette's point of view, Alvin was taunting his brother.

"Simon! Simon!" Alvin yelled over and over again. Simon got really annoyed, trying to find his brother but couldn't. He saw movement beside him, and he jumped towards it, not realized it was Jeanette. Jeanette gasped and they both tumbled around in the grass. "Alright, hand them over!" Simon growled, looking down at Jeanette thinking it was Alvin. "Simon! It's me! Jeanette! Not Alvin!" Jeanette said as quickly as she could.

Simon gasped and got off of his counterpart. "Um… whoops! S-sorry about that, I… erm…" Simon shied away, then his anger returned when he heard Alvin again.

"You mistakened Jeanette for me? C'mon, we look nothing alike! I'm too hot to look like her!" Simon growled. "You give me my glasses back or else!" Jeanette felt hurt by Alvin's comment, but he ignored her easily. "Simon, Simon, Simon… why do you blame me? You got no proof I took them!"

"Who else could it be?" Simon said as he reached over to something red, but it disappeared once he landed. "Hmm, let's say… Jeanette?" Simon shook his head. "No way, she's way better than that!" Jeanette gasped. "You really think so?" Simon shuddered as he realized what he just said. "What? No! I mean, yes, um…" Simon blushed like crazy, but then remembered his glasses and raced a certain direction to where something red was, but it disappeared once again when he landed.

"Simon, wadya trying to do to me?" Alvin asked as he dodged from each blow easily. Simon growled. "I'm trying to get back what I need! My glasses!" Alvin realized that Simon was completely vulnerable without them. _Hehe, everyone learns something new every day… _

As Alvin was lost in thought, Simon lunged and tackled his brother to the ground. "Give! Them! Back!" Simon said as the two chipmunks started tussling. "I don't have them!" Alvin shrieked. "Yea, right." Simon muttered as he searched Alvin's pockets and paws with his own paws. Alvin growled, "No! I! Don't!" He shoved off his brother and Simon skidded on his back.

Jeanette had enough of this fighting, so she grabbed a stick and started to whip it around randomly. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She screeched and closed her eyes as she whacked Simon, thinking he was Alvin. Simon gasped and tried to get away, but couldn't because he couldn't see anything. Jeanette whacked him three times before Simon screamed, "No! Jeanette, stop! It's me, Simon!" Jeanette stopped and opened her eyes. "Oh… whoops!" She turned around and saw Alvin try to slip away. "Get back here!" Jeanette screamed.

Alvin's eyes widened. He's never seen Jeanette so violent. Usually she was always shy and didn't do much. Jeanette started to chase Alvin around the yard with the stick, eventually chased him inside the house everywhere. "Give back the glasses and no one gets hurt!" She yelled. Alvin tried to reason with her he didn't have them, but Jeanette wouldn't listen. Simon slowly made his way into the house after them, and stopped once he saw a flash of green, and gasped when he slowly realized it was Theodore… trying to sneak away? He couldn't tell.

"Jeanette! Over there!" Simon pointed to the green thing, which froze to its spot. Jeanette turned and saw Theodore- - carrying Simon's glasses. "THEODORE!" Jeanette yelled in surprise, and started to chase him around the house. "Give the glasses to Simon!"

Theodore was so scared, he dropped the glasses and raced into the bedroom and slammed it shut. Jeanette dropped the stick and picked up the glasses. She handed them to Simon. Simon put them on and looked around. The first thing he saw was Jeanette smiling victoriously. Simon gasped as he saw the house was a complete disaster.

Simon glared at the bedroom door and stomped inside. He swung the door opened and loomed over Theodore, who cowered away behind Rylie. "Why did you do that!?" Simon asked, too angry to realize he was yelling at Theodore. Theodore shied away. "A-Alvin told me to! He told me his plan and I only did it because he promised to give me a piece of his chocolate if I did it! And I did. I'm so sorry, Simon!" Theo started to softly cry on Rylie, while the chocolate lab puppy glared at Simon. She swished her tail over and it touched Simon's foot. "Look what you did. You're making him cry, Simon!" Rylie said while growling slightly.

Simon sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Theodore… I guess it wasn't your fault it was Alvin's." Simon stomped out of the room, looking for a certain red clad chipmunk. He saw him sitting on the couch, looking bored. "ALVIN, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Simon screamed as he pinned Alvin to the ground. "FOR WHAT!?" Alvin cried innocently. "For tricking Theodore! Of course you wouldn't give him your chocolate because you have none!"

"I do to!"

"Do not!"

"I'll prove it!"

"Go ahead!"

Alvin was silent. "Okay, I won't prove it, but-"

"ALVIN! Don't make Theo steal my glasses again."

Alvin stared into his brothers eyes. Simon stared back. Alvin then grinned. "Fine, I won't make him steal them again…" Simon got off his brother. "Good." Alvin then immediately grabbed the glasses. "BUT I NEVER PROMISED I WOULDN'T!" Alvin turned tail and was gone. Simon fumed. "GET BACK HERE! JEANETTE!"

**Longest. One-shot. Ever.**

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I promise to update soon. **


	5. Please Read

**I am no longer doing these one-shots. I just got bored of them, and I want to spend some time with some other story. I enjoyed writing them until now, and since I am not getting many reviews I am guessing that not many people cared about them. Don't worry, I will be making new stories you can find on my profile!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the one-shots! Thanks!**


	6. How Rylie Talks

**Rylie can talk to the 6 chipmunks because they bonded with her as friends. Theodore and Rylie became the best of friends first because Theodore spent the most time with Rylie. Eventually Jeanette could hear Rylie speak without touching, and Eleanor soon followed along. Brittany and Simon also caught on soon, but it took longer for Alvin to. Dave never heard her speak, he feeds her and gives her water, and usually only pets her, but not often. Otherwise he doesn't and may not ever hear Rylie speak. **

**I do not own any of the chipmunks or Dave, I only own Rylie and her family.**


	7. I'm back! - Prankster

**Heyo guys and gals!**

**Since most of you have been wanting a one-shot about Alvin and Brittany so bad, I finally got the inspiration of writing one! I even got the whole one-shot inspiration back as well, so I might continue with more one-shots soon. Here's the one you all have been waiting for!**

It was a foggy morning. The weather's gloominess seemed to affect everyone's attitude that day; no one was in a good mood. That is, no one except for a certain red clad chipmunk. He was in a playful mood, and he just finished plotting one of his ideas.

"Hey, Brittany… I wanna show you something…" Alvin murmured, trying hard to be casual. Brittany glanced up at him from her magazine. "And what is it?" She asked. Alvin hopped on the couch by her. "Well, ya have to come if ya wanna see it!" Brittany looked at him a moment longer before turning back to her magazine.

"I will later…" She muttered. Frustration clawed in Alvin. "You have to _nowww!" _Brittany glared up at him. "And why do I have to?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought."

Alvin grumbled in frustration. "You have to because… you won't be able to later! This is a one only opportunity! In other words, it's now or never!" Brittany stared up at him a moment longer before sighing. "Fine, but make it quick! I'm kinda in the middle of something important," Alvin smiled and turned his back on her while leading the way. When his back was turned, his casual smiled changed to an evil grin. _This is gonna be good!_

Alvin opened the door of the bedroom and looked at Brittany with an unsure smile on his face, not entering the room. "Ladies first," He mumbled. Brittany glanced at him suspiciously. "What are you getting at?" Alvin gave her an innocent look. "Nothing! I'm just being polite!" Brittany didn't fall for it. "Alvin, what are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Just enter the stupid room…"

Brittany huffed. "Whatever," And she walked into the room. When she was inside, she turned back to Alvin. "Now, what did you want to show m-" She stopped when she noticed Alvin was gone. "Alvin?" Brittany turned around and round, but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly she heard an all-too-familiar chuckle.

"Have a nice swim!" That's when it happened. Freezing cold water fell down from a bucket and all over Brittany. She screamed in shock, and instantly was shivering. "ALVIN!" She screamed. Alvin laughed. "Got yaaaaa!" Brittany growled angrily, completely livid. "YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!" Alvin knew this was the time to run, and he instantly was gone with Brittany on his tail.

"C'MERE, YOU WICKED DIRTY LITTLE JERK!" At first, Alvin thought that running from her was quite amusing. But when Brittany started yelling out death threats, and she started to get faster with each stride, Alvin was scared outa his mind. Brittany chased him out of the house and around the yard, and she seemed to get faster and faster while Alvin got slower and slower.

Brittany was a millimeter away from her counterpart, when suddenly he disappeared. The pink clad Chipette skidded to a halt and whipped around, confused. She didn't realize that Alvin was right above her on a tree branch, ready to pelt her with pinecones.

"Hey, Mrs. Anger issues!" Brittany glared up and saw an evil Alvin. "Watch out!" The pinecones tumbled from his arms and onto Brittany's head. She yelled in shock and anger. "YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Alvin laughed in his little chuckled. "Get what? I already gave you something, and it looks like ya can't get outa it!" Brittany struggled to get out of the pile of pinecones. She managed to get out, and when she did, she jumped up on the branch faster than lightning and shoved Alvin down on the ground.

The red clad chipmunk rubbed his sore head. "Ow." Brittany jumped down from the branch and kicked Alvin in the gut. "Don't do this ever again, or else next time I'll kick ya harder in a more sensitive place." Brittany stared into Alvin's eyes. "And I do **_not _**have anger issues!" With that, Brittany stomped inside the house. Alvin sat up and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Maybe I did go a bit too far…"

**Do you think Brittany was too harsh, or did Alvin have it coming? ;)**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I plan on making more one-shots soon. Thanks!**


	8. Thunder and Lightning

**Another one-shot. The chapter title says it all! I give credit to Bluewolfbat for this idea. Enjoy!**

It was a cloudy day in California, Los Angeles. Dave was gone for a meeting, and said he would come home late that night. Theodore was playing monopoly with his brothers and the Chipettes, and was winning with Rylie on his team. They were all having a good time.

All the sudden, the power went out. Everyone screamed in shock as lightning lit up the room outside before darkening it again. Theodore screamed the loudest, and in fear he ran around the room, not knowing where he was going.

"Is everyone okay?" Simon asked through the dark. When Jeanette nodded, she remembered it was dark and replied. "Yes, we're okay, Simon," Simon walked closer to everyone. "Everybody hold hands," He ordered and they all listened.

"Do we got everyone?" Eleanor asked. Brittany, Jeanette, Alvin, Rylie, and Simon all replied. "Here," Eleanor waiting for a moment before saying, "Theodore?" There was no response. Eleanor started to get a little worried. "Theodore?"

What they all didn't know was Theodore was in the living room, hiding under the couch. At that moment thunder hit and spooked the little chipmunk. Theodore raced out of under the couch and jumped on the way top of it, hugging one of the pillows tightly. Theodore was so busy running around, and it was so dark in the room, that he didn't see the blanket in front of him. Theodore tripped on the blanket and fell to the ground, with the blanket toppling on top of him.

"Help! Help me!" Theodore cried. "I'm being attacked by thunder and lightning!" Theodore struggled under the blanket, hoping that someone would hear him. Unfortunately, no one could hear his calls for help from all the thunder and lightning.

"Theodore!" Simon called, looking for his baby brother. Eleanor followed Simon. "Theodore, don't be scared of the lightning and thunder! Just think of it as angels playing bowling and taking pictures of us!" This would've calmed Theodore, but while he struggled through the blanket, he didn't hear Eleanor or Simon.

"Help me, someone! Anyone! Alvin! Simon! Eleanor! Brittany! Jeanette! Rylie! Dave! Heeeeelp!" Theodore ran around the house with the blanket on top of him, and he accidently bumped into Simon, Eleanor, and Alvin. "Whoa!" Simon cried as the blanket flew up into the air, revealing Theodore. "I'm free!" Theodore yipped, and he saw his brothers and Eleanor. He ran over to hug them, but just then the blanket fell on all four of them.

"AHH!" They all yelled at the same moment. Luckily, Brittany, Jeanette, and Rylie heard them and were on their way. Jeanette yanked the blanket off of them all, and everybody hugged. "Thanks for saving me," Theodore said gratefully. Eleanor smiled. "Saving you from what?" Theodore blinked. "The blanket! It attacked me!"

Just then lightning flashed and thunder pounded. Theodore jumped but didn't scream. Theodore buried his head in Simon's chest. "I want Dave home," He whimpered. At that moment, the door was whipped open and a silhouette was behind it in the rain. Theodore screamed. "A ghost! A ghost!" Suddenly the room flickered and the lights were back on. The chipmunks and Rylie all glanced up and saw Dave.

"Dave!" They chanted happily and ran to hug him. "We saw a ghost, Dave! Where'd it go?" Theodore cried, hugging his father tightly. Dave glanced at Theodore confused. "A ghost? Oh, I think I know what you mean- - that wasn't a ghost, it was me all along!" Theodore smiled. "Oh, whoops!" Everybody laughed and hugged each other one last time.

Once the hug was removed, Theodore smiled at his brothers, the Chipettes, Rylie, and Dave. "Now I'll think twice before predicting things are ghosts!"

**That's all for this one-shot. Thanks again Bluewolfbat for this idea! I'll post another chapter soon.**


	9. The Trouble with Bed-Sheets

**Hi everyone! I managed to finish another one-shot! The idea comes from Bluewolfbat, once again. Thanks a bunch!**

**Just a little bit ago, I was going through my other one-shots I made, and I was thinking that I didn't have much when it's all about Brittany. So, to all you Brittany fans, here's one for ya to enjoy!**

_**Warning! Contains a lot of sassiness and Brittanyness.**_

It was a sunny yet chilly day in California, Los Angelus. The Chipmunks and Chipettes along with Rylie were all outside playing tag. Rylie poked Brittany. "You're it!" Brittany took no notice. "I said, I'm not playing, okay?" Brittany said, quite annoyed that she had to say it to them again. Rylie doggy-posed a playful mood, placing her paws in front of her with her tail in the air. "C'mon, it's fun! You can read that magazine later, you've read it like 15 million times already!"

"Yea, c'mon Britt!" Eleanor piped up. "It is lots of fun! It'll be even more fun with you!" Rylie hopefully wagged her tail and gave Brittany 'the look'. Brittany sighed as she saw Rylie's begging face. "Fine, fine." Everybody cheered and they played on.

In a few minutes, Brittany ran in the house, completely livid. "I said I was sorry!" Alvin yelled after Brittany, but she ignored him. The pink clad Chipette slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. She glanced down at her used-to-be best dress. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them! They only wanted to get my nicest dress full of mud!" Brittany angrily tossed it in the hamper and changed to a new outfit. When she finished she stomped into the living room and pouted on the couch.

Dave was folding laundry right next to Brittany on the couch. "Here, Brittany, can you put your stuff away?" Dave asked as he gave Brittany some of her mini pink clothes. "Sure, Dave." Brittany took them in her paws and ran into the bedroom once again.

Brittany gently and neatly placed her stuff in her drawer and closed it. In the corner of her eyes, she saw one of her magazines. Brittany took it and hopped on her bed, attempting to read it. Unfortunately she jumped short, and was hanging off the side of the bed. "Ahh!" Brittany yelped and grabbed her bed sheet, hoping that she could climb back up. Brittany didn't know it, but the bed sheet was slowly sliding off her bed. Eventually it gave way and Brittany tumbled to the ground with the sheet falling on top of her.

"Oh, no! Not this!" Brittany tried shoving the bed sheet off of her, but that didn't help a bit. "Dave! Help me get this stupid bed sheet off of me!" Brittany called, sounding casual. When no one answered, Brittany yelled again. "Dave!" There was still no answer. Brittany started to panic and she ran around the room, trying to get it off. "Help me! Ugh, it's messing up my hair! Aahh!" The pink clad Chipette hopped on all fours with the sheet on top of her. She ran past the door, and the ground suddenly disappeared from her paws. Brittany screamed as she tumbled down the stairs.

Dave, Rylie, the Chipmunks and the remaining Chipettes all heard the commotion. "Was that Brittany?" Jeanette asked out loud. Eleanor peeked inside the house and saw a light pink sheet walking around the living room and kitchen. "Uh… sure looks like it," Eleanor said sarcastically. "Lemme look." Simon glanced inside and saw what Eleanor described. "Are you kidding me?" He mumbled, completely annoyed.

Everyone was concerned, except for one, who was laughing his head off. "She got caught in her bed sheets? Her own bed sheets? That's insaaaaane! And she calls herself graceful!" Alvin laughed. Eleanor glared at him. "Don't talk to my sister in that way!" Jeanette nodded. "Yea, and you get caught in your own bed sheets a lot!" This made Alvin silent, for he knew Jeanette was right.

Brittany yelped as she ran into the kitchen counter. "Ow!" She cried. "Help me!" Dave ran into the house. "Brittany!" He picked up the sheet and uncovered Brittany. "Oh, thanks Dave!" She hugged her guardian thankfully. Everyone else came inside. Dave accidently dropped the bed sheet, and it fell on top of the others.

"DAVE!" They all yelled, struggling to get out. Dave gulped. "Oops, sorry!" And he got them all out as well. "Ugh…" Alvin muttered. Brittany chuckled. "Someone's grumpy," Alvin glared at her. "You would be too if you were caught in a bed sheet!" Everyone stared at Alvin as if he was insane. Brittany flipped her hair. "In a matter of fact, I was." Everyone laughed before hugging, which lifted Alvin's spirit.

Brittany sighed. "Remind me to never attempt to read in bed."

**That's it for this one-shot. Thanks again for the idea, Bluewolfbat!**

**Until next one-shot, I'm out!**


	10. Puppy Eyes

**Hey people, I'm back with a new one-shot! Sorry for keeping ya'll waiting, I was gone for the weekend with no media.**

**Bluewolfbat gave me the idea for this chapter. Some of you may consider this chapter ****_boring, _****but I think it was quite clever since none of you know what Rylie thinks of them all in her perspective. Enjoy!**

Rylie yawned as she lied on the patio. She watched the Chipmunks and Chipettes horse around with each other in the yard. Alvin was being his cocky self, Brittany was showing off her dance moves, Jeanette was reciting from memory in a book she liked, Simon was examining some plants in the garden, and Eleanor was playing around with Theodore. Rylie watched as Eleanor and Theodore climbed the apple tree in the yard.

"Race ya!" Eleanor yelped with Theodore on her tail. "Good luck winning!" Theodore called. "Thanks!" Eleanor called back as they ran up the tree. They eventually were at the top of the tree, with Eleanor first. "Yay!" Eleanor yipped, and then she realized Theodore wasn't there. She glanced down and saw him huffing and puffing about a yard below her. "I… I'm so… outa practice…" Theodore huffed as he sat down on the branch by Eleanor. Ellie hugged Theo. "I think you're perfect just how you are!"

Rylie smiled. What she liked about those two was they were always so sweet to each other. That's when Rylie thought of something.

_What do I think of all them?_

Rylie scanned the garden and her gaze stopped on Simon, who was still observing the plants. _That munk is so smart! He's the smartest being ever alive, in my opinion. _Rylie watched him a moment longer. _Are there any negatives about you? _She asked him silently.

_Hmm, he can be a bit uptight, I guess. That is, from what I saw of their movie Chipwrecked, anyway… anything else? Um… I guess he can be just a __**little **__boring… um… I can't think of anything else… wait, he argues a __**lot **__with Alvin. That's another one added. I would describe Simon in a word… smart. _Rylie couldn't think of anything else, so she traveled her gaze over to Jeanette.

_Jeanette is very shy and insecure. She's kind and caring, that's for sure. The poor girl is clumsy though, very clumsy. I guess she just gets so nervous, which makes her clumsy. She also always looks to the negative of things. I feel so bad for her sometimes! But… she also is very super smart. She's as smart as Simon. And she is also awesome at math. How would I describe her in one word? _Rylie thought for a moment. _Meek. I gotta go with that._

Rylie glanced at Brittany, who was now boasting to Alvin about how much better of a dancer she was than him. Rylie chuckled. _Brittany… what a rascal. She can be vain, but she still loves her sisters. Brittany is one of those girly girls. She's the fashionesta queen and a diva. Painted nails, every outfit of hers is pink, neat hair, accessories, and makeup. She also has anger issues. In a word, I'd describe her as… trendy._

Rylie looked to Alvin, who was now arguing with Brittany. _And Alvin… he's soooo cocky. He causes trouble- - a lot. But, he means well. One thing about him is he has such a huge imagination. He can get ideas out of the ordinary. He also can make up raps from the top of his head as he goes along. As well as Simon with him, Alvin always argues with him. He can be arrogant, but fun. I would describe him in one word as jocular._

Rylie looked up to the apple tree, where the two youngest were playing. _Eleanor is the sweet and cuddly girl. She's like sunshine in the rain. She knows how to cheer people up. Eleanor also is very sporty, and is a good cook. I… wow, I can't think of any negatives for her… _Rylie watched Eleanor carefully. _Uh… sensitive? Yea, sensitive. _The chocolate lab puppy stood up and shook her fur out before lying back down. _Eleanor in one word could be described as… sweet._

Rylie turned her head to Theodore. They've been pals ever since Dave got Rylie. _And Theodore… he's my best friend. He may be small and the youngest, but he certainly is the most gentle. Theodore is kind, he's polite, and he pretty much will be friends with anyone. He also loves food, which I find cute and amusing. Theodore can be a bit too much of a food lover, though. Sometimes he gets carried away and forgets about everyone else and eats something for himself. But, everybody can do that sometimes._

Rylie thought for a moment. _Theodore is… friendly. I would describe him in a word, friendly._

_How about Dave? Well, he is kind, gentle, but he can be strict if needed. Sometimes I think he can be a bit too harsh. He knows the time to be gentle, he knows the time to be kind, he's always loving, and he knows the time to discipline. He's a great songwriter, and a great guardian, the best anyone could ask for. In one word, he would be... caring._

Rylie realized how tired she felt. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of playing with everyone and having a great time.

**I am gonna post the next one-shot soon. Spoiler: Theodore gets the scare of his life... what could it be? :o**

**Until next one-shot, JG out!**


	11. Monsters and Ghosts

**Back with another one-shot! Bluewolfbat got the ghost idea, and I just came up with the monster thing. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

It was a cloudy day in California, but Theodore and Rylie were still playing outside. Simon warned them it would storm soon, and Theo promised they wouldn't be long.

Rylie yipped happily as Theodore found her tennis ball under a bush. Theodore threw the ball across the yard, leaving Rylie to chase after it. Rylie came back with a wagging tail, panting like crazy. "Why don't you chase after it, Theodore? It's loads of fun!" Theodore smiled. "Nah, that's really a dog thing. I prefer throwing. Thanks for the offer, though!" Rylie chased after the light green ball again as Theodore tossed it away.

Rylie jumped up, attempting to catch it, but she closed her jaw too short and the ball bounced off of her nose. The ball bounced onto the patio and through the open door. Theodore and Rylie exchanged nervous glances as they went in the house after the ball. Theodore saw it rolling across the floor, and he went to pick it up, but Rylie did the same and they accidently bumped into each other. Rylie fell to the ground and barely nicked the ball's side, causing it to speed away before bouncing everywhere. The ball miraculously bounced up the stairs, leaving Rylie and Theo to chase after it.

The ball bounced inside the bedroom and onto Eleanor's bed, the middle bed from the Chipette's bunk. Theodore hopped up on the bed, and Rylie followed, not thinking, and the chocolate lab accidently bumped Theo, causing him to start to fall off the bed. Theodore gasped and grabbed the light green blanket. Rylie saw her friend was hanging, and she bent down to help him, but the blanket was slowly sliding off the bed, which made Rylie grab the bed sheet with her mouth to try and stay on.

"Rylie, we're falling!" Theodore screamed as the blanket and bed sheet gave way. The chipmunk and the puppy tumbled to the ground, all wrapping up in the blankets. Rylie yelped in surprise along with Theodore, and they both started yelling for help.

Fortunately, Simon heard them as he walked in the bedroom, looking for a pen. He saw Eleanor's bed covers and two objects inside of them. Simon gasped as he heard Theodore and Rylie's voice. "I'm coming, don't worry!" Simon called before running over to the two. He jumped on the covers and attempted to rip them off of Theo and Rylie, but he failed when Rylie accidently kicked him from underneath the sheet. Simon lost his balance and fell on the ground. Theodore yelped for help.

"Simon, where are you?" Theodore couldn't see under the covers, and so he didn't know Simon was right in front of him. Simon gaped and tried to get out of the way, but Theodore was already on top of him. "Ow, Theodore!" Simon yelled, hoping Theo would get off. Theodore was completely confused, and he jumped up and over Simon, which he found himself under the blankets as well. "Ahhh!" Simon was completely unaware that he was under the covers now, so he ran blindly around the bedroom with two others with him.

The three didn't know it, but they were crashing into small tables and breaking stuff and causing havoc in the entire room. "Ahh!" Simon yelled as he felt something grab his leg, which he didn't know it was Theodore. Theodore heard Simon's voice, and he called out to his older brother, "Help me, Simon!" Simon heard Theo, and he immediately was worried for his little brother. "I'm coming, Theo! Where are you?"

Suddenly the lights turned out, so now it was completely pitch black. The dog and two chipmunks all screamed in terror. Theodore raced around the room, still under the sheets, and with Rylie and Simon under them too, they were dragged along with the green clad chipmunk. The floor under Theodore suddenly disappeared and he tumbled down the stairs along with Rylie and Simon.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Help!" Theodore called each time he hit a stair. Eventually he hit the floor, and Simon and Rylie fell on top of him. "Oof!"

Everyone in the living room immediately put their attention towards the stairs. Theodore groaned, holding his sore stomach from tumbling down the stairs. The 4 other chipmunks thought the groaning noise was the sound of a monster, and they decided to check it out. Because the power was out, they all were pretty nervous. Alvin shined a flash light on the blankets, and the Chipettes all screamed at the shape. It looked like a monster because of the dim light.

Rylie tried to bark, but it came out horse because of falling down the stairs, so it sounded more like a growl. Brittany hugged Alvin tightly, praying they would be safe. Eleanor shivered and held Jeanette's hand. Alvin took a step forward to the strange shape, trying to see it better. Suddenly Theodore, Simon, and Rylie jerked forward, still under the blanket. Alvin and the Chipettes screamed before running to the living room.

"There's a monster in the house!" Eleanor yelped as she hid under the couch with her sisters and Alvin. Rylie managed to throw the blanket off, but the bed sheet was still covering them all. They walked into the living room, and Alvin spotted them with the flash light. "There's also a ghost!" He yelled as he pointed to the 'ghost'. The Chipettes screamed and hugged each other.

Rylie, Simon, and Theodore stopped walking. "Girls? Alvin?" Simon called. Jeanette pricked her ears over all the yelling. "Shhh, did you hear something?" The 4 were silent. "Girls? Alvin?" This time Theodore said it. Jeanette gulped. "W-we're under the couch! Be careful, there's a ghost and a monster in here!" Simon, Theodore, and Rylie were all confused, still under the sheet. Rylie began walking again, but tripped by accident on the sheet. She yelped and all three of them got wrapped up in the sheet.

"AHH!" They yelled at once and they furiously tussled around in the blanket, trying to break free. The Chipettes and Alvin watched in confusion as the 'ghost' was… dancing? They didn't know what it was doing, but whatever it was it scared them.

Eventually, the bed sheet finally gave up and the three tumbled out on the ground. Alvin gasped. "The ghost swallowed them and now they're free!" Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. Obviously, Rylie, Simon, and Theodore were the ghost." Alvin blinked. "What?"

Simon, Rylie, and Theodore walked slowly towards the others. "That hurt!" Rylie yipped. Theodore nodded. "Yea," Then something caught Rylie's eye. "My tennis ball!" Theodore and Simon whipped around wide-eyed. "Wait, Rylie don't-" But it was too late. Rylie tumbled to her tennis ball and got tangled up again in the bed sheet. Simon and Theodore managed to get her out thankfully.

The Chipettes and Alvin quit hiding under the couch. "What about the monster?" Alvin asked. Theodore, Simon, and Rylie explained it was probably them with the blanket on them all. That's when the power came on. They all hugged when they realized it was all just a silly accident.

**How cute! :)**

**I'm gonna take a break of the one-shots for a bit. Don't worry, I will update, but just not in a little while. I hope ya'll enjoyed them! **


End file.
